Second To Cake
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Light is sick of being ignored by L and decides to leave him. Whether or not L will let him leave is a different matter. This is an LxLight PWP.


**Hellos to my fellow fanficers. To those who read 'Friends?' I am sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have been really, really busy. In fact I didn't even have time to write this but I said I would so I have. This is my first PWP and my second lemon. First Death Note lemon though. Yes I know this is a frequently used plotline but I wanted to give it my own spin on it and I hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to my buddy Jesus-of-suburbia-2o2o for being such a great help in writing my other fics and listening to all my millions of ideas. Thankyou.**

**This is also dedicated to our favourite detective… No not you Light. Sorry! You're second favourite… but none other than L!!!! Is it ok if I feel bad for posting his Birthday fic late??? Hmmm I have to think on that one. **

**Summary: Light is sick of being ignored by L and decides to leave him. Whether or not L will let him leave is a different matter.**

Light was stunned as he stood outside the front of what was his and L's apartment. _'What the hell just happened?'_ Just as he thought that though the reality of the situation crashed down on him and Light felt tears prick his eyes as he slowly walked away from the first person he had ever loved.

_Flash back_

_Light was excited… Thrilled… Ecstatic. Why you may ask? Today marked Light and L's one year anniversary and Light had worked extra hard to make the day special, if not for L, then at least he would enjoy it. As he looked over everything one last time to make sure everything was perfect, he heard the door open. Light smiled to himself as he barely managed to restrain his excitement in finding out what L's reaction would be to this rather spontaneous show of affection. Light frowned suddenly 'L has been acting rather strange lately. I hope he isn't having second thoughts.'_

"_Light, what is this all about?" L asked as he looked around the candle lit room. Light smiled to himself, though doubt had begun to claw at his mind as to whether or not his plan was a good one._

"_Well as it has been one year since we started dating I wanted to do something special." Light replied as he walked over to his lover._

"_Hmm…Are the lights not working in this room Light?" L asked and Light stopped and frowned slightly to himself._

"_Yes the lights are fine." Light replied and L looked at him and cocked his head to the side signalling his confusion._

"_If the lights are working then why has Light decided to turn this room into a fire hazard?" L asked and Light found it hard to hold in the groan that threatened to spill out. He loved L to death but it had started to annoy Light how L always looked at things negatively._

"_I wanted to create a romantic atmosphere." Light replied casually but the earlier doubt had begun to grow at a steady rate._

"_Oh, is that all? Well then Light I am going to turn the lights back on. The use of candles has reduced my vision by roughly thirty percent and I have some work I need to do." L stated before shuffling across the room to turn on the lights._

"_Can't you take break for a few hours?" Light pleaded and L turned and gave him THE LOOK. Whenever L looked at him like that Light really felt the seven year age gap between them and he felt like a stupid little kid for even dare making such a request. Without bothering to answer L turned on the lights and a hungry look came into his eyes. For a second Light felt a brief spark of hope that maybe not everything was lost and then…_

"_Light, is that cake for me?" Light felt his heart shatter in his chest at those words and he nodded as numbness spread through his body. It barely registered when L breezed past him to get to the cake. All Light could see was L's rejection. All Light could feel was an empty soul wrenching numbness and he lost it…_

"_L, why? Was I just some passing interest to you? Have you gotten over me so quickly? I…I'm… I HATE YOU L! Don't even think about coming near me again." Light raced out the door; his eyes squeezed shut. He never saw the look of complete horror that was thrown across L's face. He didn't hear the softly uttered…_

"_**Light!"**__ And he didn't see L fall to the floor as the door slammed shut._

***

Light curled up on the cool mattress. He could barely remember how he got there and at the moment he didn't really care. The centre of his universe was gone and now his world was spinning out of control. His heart beat thundered in his ears and his body shock from the effort it took to keep breathing. Light felt his throat tighten and tears burn his swollen, red eyes. He curled himself tighter around the pillow squeezed tightly in his arms as he tried to collapse in on himself. He never knew loving someone could hurt… oh, it hurt so badly. So consumed in his pain Light never noticed when he fell asleep.

***

When Light awoke a few hours later only for his eyes to immediately meet L's black ones causing Light to jump in alarm. Eyes wide, Light scrambled back so that his back rested against the wall and looked like he was ready to bolt at any second. L, however was calmly perched on the bed.

"L, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have that case you're supposed to be working on?" Light asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"I have decided I do not wish to lose my Light and though Light's presence reduces my reasoning abilities by roughly fifteen percent, I have since realised that my reasoning abilities drop by roughly sixty-four percent in his absence." L replied and Light couldn't get himself to look at L again.

"L, you passed me up for cake. How is that meant to make me feel? And that wasn't the first time either. L you don't even talk to me anymore unless it's about cases and the way you have started looking at me makes me feel like in lower than dirt. I just can't take it anymore. _**Why don't you want me anymore?**_ Just answer me that. Please!" Light's eyes shone with a maniacal light and L looked him with confusion evident.

"Does Light truly believe I no longer want him?" L asked "I must have pushed it too then." L muttered to himself. "It seems that Light is quite mistaken about my feelings for him. Although I cannot blame Light as I was intentionally distancing myself from Light so as to not overwhelm him." L continued and now it was Lights turn to be confused.

"What are you saying Ryuuzaki? Are you telling me that you thought you were helping me?" Light asked incredulously.

"Yes. When I realised how obsessed I am with Light I immediately came up with a plan to try and control my… need. For example I need to be in control at all times and if I do not have control of a situation I either take it or I lose interest." L explained to Light, who was still fighting to avoid L's gaze.

"So by allowing me to be seme you were going against your nature by being uke and so you become less interested in, well…sex." Light stated blushing slightly.

"That is correct. I was also worried that because of my obsession with Light he may fall under the assumption that I am only after Light for his body…"

"… Then you don't know me half as well as I know you. If you had you would have realised that I know you could never be with someone just for their body; that would bore you. You would also have realised that I crave attention and though I would have protested every so often I would have been happy and secure of your affection for me." Light cut in, moving forward so he was on his knees in front of L.

"If that is true I will give Light two options as to where we should go from here. Option A is that we end this relationship now and move on with our lives and never see each other again and option B is that we continue our relationship and I will not hold back this time. Of course that would also mean that I would be a lot more domineering and possessive than I have been and Light would lose all hope of ever bring seme again." Light raised his eyebrow the second option.

"Wow, you not giving me a lot of options now are you?" Light replied casually. "Well, I hope I'm not going to regret this later; I choose option B." Light watched as a small smirk crossed L's face and he moved out of his normal perching position to rest on his hands and knees in front of Light. Lights eyes widened as L grasped his shoulders to gently push him down onto the bed; L's smirk growing larger. "L, what are you doing?" Light asked with just a touch fear. L's eyes were almost glowing with a lust Light hadn't seen in over three months.

"I thought it would be quite obvious now, what I am doing." L replied, placing a light pressure Light's knees so they lay flat against the bed before he straddled Light's waist. "I haven't touched Light's behind in over three months and I am quite impatient to reacquaint myself with it." L continued and as if to prove his words he slipped his hand down, and underneath Light and cupped it gently before moving his hand in slow circles. Light felt his cheeks flood red and L's eyes darkened before L leant forward and snatched Light's soft lips between his own. L nibbled softly on the tender flesh and Light lifted his arms to wrap around L's neck before opening his mouth to allow L' tongue access. Moaning as tongues made contact, Light hardly bothered to fight for dominance but instead allowed his tongue to taste the sweet flavour that lingered in L's mouth from all the sweets the older man had consumed recently.

Meanwhile, L's tongue was running over every inch of Light's mouth, trying to memorise the taste that he had been addicted to for so long. L let his hands drift to run up and down the sides of Light's body before allowing his hands to slip underneath Light's shirt and caressing the soft skin that lay beneath it. Becoming impatient with the kiss, L's hands moved to unbutton Light's shirt and L moved removed his lips from Light's to trail them down the side of Light's face to his jaw and gently taking the skin between his teeth and licking it softly. Moving back, L allowed Light to sit up briefly to remove his shirt and L swiftly removed his own.

Light felt himself moan softly as L pressed his bare, white chest against his own. The heat of their skin was slowly becoming unbearable and L latched his mouth onto Light's neck and bit at the skin in a less than gentle manner forcing Light to remember how L mentioned that he would be more possessive of Light now. _'So that's what he meant.' _Once Light's neck was sufficiently marked, L sucked on it gently before once again moving down Light's body and taking one of Light's nipples into his mouth.

Light felt his back arch under L's mouth and L bared his teeth to scrap the sensitive nub before using the thumb his right hand to scrape the other nub harshly with his nail. Light mewled under L's ministrations and dug his hands into L's thick, dark hair. Too wrapped up is sensation Light didn't notice L's free hand move down an unbutton Light's pants. Sitting up again L stared at the incredibly sexy image Light made with his mussed hair, swollen red lips and bruised neck and nipples. Light who was now completely at his mercy. Grabbing the edges of Light's pants, L tugged them down to Light's ankles before removing Light's boxers as well. Rising onto his knees now, L hurriedly moved to remove his own jeans which were now rubbing against his erection rather painfully.

Tossing them aside, L spread Light's legs and positioned himself to lie between them. Grasping Light's slender hips in his hands, L harshly ground his erection against Light's own with both releasing moans at the rough friction.

"Light… I don't think I will be able to hold out much longer." L gasped as his hand fumbled for his jeans before removing a small bottle from inside one of his pockets.

"Hurry the fuck up then." Light moaned and L smirked at Light choice of words and sat up, so he was once again kneeling and pulling Light's legs up so they wrapped around his waist and left Light's entrance exposed.

"Light develops quite the potty mouth when he is desperate. It is rather arousing; especially when Light is begging for me to fuck him." L murmured and releasing Light's legs, he opened the bottle and poured the lubricant onto his fingers. Once they were lightly coated he placed one digit at Light's entrance and pushed it in. Light squirmed at the intrusion and L removed his finger and forcing two inside Light and gently scissoring his fingers to try and get Light to relax the stiff muscles clamping around his fingers. Moving the two fingers around L pushed in the third and final finger. Light winced as the stretch became more than a little uncomfortable and he bit his lip as L resumed stretching him.

When L finally removed his fingers, Light was overcome by a feeling of emptiness and he tightened his legs around L's waist in an effort to get L to hurry up. Coating his hand again, L rubbed the lube around his penis, holding back his moans so they were only small gasps. Light muscles instinctively tensed suddenly when he felt L's erection press against him. Releasing the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, he relaxed as best as he could and nodded to L who was waiting for Light's signal to continue. Pressing forwards, Light squeezed his eyes shut prevent the gasp of pain he felt as his body slowly stretched to accommodate his lover's rather large appendage.

"Light… you… are… so… tight." L gasped and Light opened his eyes to see L's face contorted with pleasure. With one final thrust and L pushed all the way into Light's body. Both chests were heaving, one from pain and the other from pleasure. Finally after a moment Light tightened his muscles around L and L slowly withdrew before thrusting himself back in slightly faster. Light focused on L as he tried to ignore the pain. The next thrust however, hit its target and Light shuddered in pleasure. Pulling back out L thrust in harder and faster causing Light's eyes to bulge slightly and moan.

Light only dimly felt L's hands clasp around his waist again as L continued to slam into Light's prostate making Light moan and shudder as he tightened L's waist and pushed L deeper and deeper into his heated body. L growled at the sounds and expressions Light was making, before lowering his head to catch Light's lips in another bruising kiss. Lights arm once again wound around L's neck; holding L's mouth against his own as they breathed the same breath and L continued to penetrate Light swiftly. In. Out. In. Out. L's back felt slippery with sweat under Light's hands and Light nails dug into L's breath in an effort to hold on. One hand releasing Light's waist, L's fingers slid down to grasp Light's erection and swiftly pumped in time with his thrusts. Light's eyes rolled back as he lost himself in pleasure and let out a loud moan as he released into L's hand; his muscles tensing and causing L to release inside him as well, with a whispered "Light."

L slowly removed himself from Light and collapsed next to him; neither one speaking until they caught their breath. After a moment L sat up again and straddled Light's waist again.

"So, are you ready yet for round two?"

**So what do you think? As I said earlier this is only my second lemon ever and I will probably be writing a few more in the near future so if anyone has any advice to give that would be so great. Cya.**


End file.
